Just a Silhouette Against the Rising Sky
by G6-flying
Summary: Quinn didn't plan waking up in the back of a truck's hatchback her first day in California. As a result she ends up taking a journey with a trio of New York bound girls. Not all things go as planned, but in order to be finally set free, sometimes you need help lifting the weight on your shoulders. Even if it comes in a way you never expected. Q/R S/B. A trip from west to east.


Just a Silhouette Against the Rising Sky

Summary: Quinn gets money to spend during summer from her parents as a parting gift. As a result she ends up taking a journey with a trio of New York bound girls. All she wanted to do was spend the summer living it up before she had to leave for New Haven. She didn't plan waking up next to a blonde in a back of a truck's hatchback. Not all things go as planned, but in order to be finally set free, sometimes you need help lifting the weight on your shoulders. Even if it comes in a way you never expected. A trip from west to east with a lost girl who didn't even know that she was lost.

Featuring: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and others along the way.

**-QRSB-**

I had graduated from high school only two weeks ago. Summer had just started and I was going to spend my summer draining my parent's pity money they gave me, it was really the only gift they had given, other than the college sweatshirt my mom threw at me the last second.

It's actually not that bad looking. The navy fabric was soft and the white letters spelling out YALE filled me with a bit of accomplishment and pride. I mean really, who wouldn't be happy to leave a one-horse town in favor of New York? Once I got my acceptance letter in the mail I was already packing.

After the caps and gowns were hung up, my friends started saying their final goodbyes. Tears were shed and promises for the future came and passed with every kiss and hug. And I guess you could say that it all started then. The beginning of my story starts with the end. My longtime best friend, Puck, was moving to California to pursue a career as a pool cleaner. Don't ask me why. It's Puck. That really should explain everything all by itself.

I told my parents that I was going with him to California to help him settle in and only stuck around for the reluctant nods. I was coming back anyway. I had to get my things for my move to New Haven in August and my plane ticket to New York was sitting on my dresser. We boarded the plane to go to the Golden State and there started the adventure.

His apartment was extremely shitty. It was located in a little city just about an hours drive from the city. The landlady was an elderly Italian woman with so many wrinkles that you could really tell the difference from her lips and the lines on her face. Puck grimaced but took the keys anyway and there we crashed. Two fresh out of high school kids, one sleeping in the bed and the other in the bathtub, I don't advise it.

The next morning we decided to explore bit. Santa Monica was interesting to say the least. The people ranged from high class snobs to men and women alike sleeping on the sides of the roads. We finally hit main part of the city and then cue easily excited boy with mohawk.

"Q?"

"What Puckerman?"

"You still have all that cash from your parents?"

"Obviously," I scoffed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Good."

"Why?"

He answered with no words, just pointed to a bar illuminating with flashing neon lights. There was a line out the door and bass heavy music seeping out of the doors.

"That's not a good idea," I rolled my eyes. "We're not even of age."

And in true Puckerman fashion, he pulled out two squares of plastic. "Care for a fake ID Quinn Fabray?" He chuckled. "Or should I say Quill?"

I smacked him. "You dumbass! Okay, number one; no one has the name Quill. What the hell were you even doing when you made these? And two, had you planned to take me to a bar this whole time? We both know what happens when I drink." My voice sharpened and he deflated.

"Sorry Q. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to let you have some fun before you got off to New Haven. You're going to be working your ass off and need to experience some Puckerman before you leave."

"Ew. Not going to experience anymore of one that I already have but I will take you up on your offer if you get me out of here without getting arrested."

He smirked and handed me the ID. "It's a deal."

I stared down at the card. My face was there, but that was the only resemblance. I apparently was now twenty-seven and named Quill.

Is it possible to love and hate a person at the same time?

**-QRBS-**

I'm not really wasn't sure how I got here. Sitting in the back up a shady pick up truck colored an annoying fire truck red. I vaguely heard two people bickering in the front and then a noticed a leggy blonde sleeping next to me under the open sky of god knows where. I wanted to yell out in frustration and cry at the same time. But I couldn't really do anything about the massive headache invading my senses.

All I remembered then was getting past the bouncers with Puck and then ordering a few drinks. I'm pretty sure that there was a few questioning glances passed around and maybe some table top dancing and… Oh shit! Where's Puck? I scrambled around the hatchback and threw myself out of the open ending, not noticing how hard it was to move. Not the best idea to be honest.

It could have been worse. I hit cool sand instead of the hard asphalt I was expecting. The grains got in my mouth and nose and I didn't have the will to get up or even wipe the sand off my face. So there I was. Face down in a pile of sand. Classic.

When I realized that the people in the truck could have ill intent directed at me, I jumped up, but didn't get it so easily. My feet were bound by… Is that dog leash? I was bound, hand and feet, by a pink studded dog leash. I looked closer and notice that there was something written on it.

I looked to the still sleeping girl in the trunk and noticed that her hands weren't tied. I shuffled up to the side and attempted to stand.

"Hey," the girl shuffled and I moved even closer. I spoke up a little louder as the voices in the front escaladed. "Excuse me!"

The girl finally stared stirring and rubbed the sleep out of her blue eyes. She didn't say anything to me as she looked me over and then gently knocked on the glass separating her from the inside of the car. "Santana? Rach? She's awake now." I shook my head rapidly in protest and grimaced as the noise from inside stopped abruptly.

The car doors unlocked and two bodies stepped out, heels clicking on the pavement.

**-QRSB-**

A/N: Okay then. I hope you enjoyed this little snip of the story. I don't have the entire thing planned yet, but I feel really connected to this already. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
